


Zoidberg Visits the Robot Devil

by Zoidwick



Category: Futurama
Genre: M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoidwick/pseuds/Zoidwick
Summary: Just quickie between Zoidberg and the Robot Devil. That's it.





	Zoidberg Visits the Robot Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CircleUp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircleUp/gifts).

Zoidberg stared at the red door and burbled. He looked around. Metal everywhere. Robots everywhere screaming out for relief from the molten drops of lava. A large sign that said “Robot Hell” that was the visual equivalent of a blaring klaxon.

“Wait a minute,” He said, his eyes narrowing. “This isn’t the Oyster Clam Up’n’Cram!”

The dark red door burst open and a red Robot with horns and a tail came striding out. “Zoidberg! You’ve made it,” He announced in a flamboyant voice. “Now it begins!”

“Who the hell are you? You look like a red Bender, but different.”

“Welcome to Robot Hell, Zoidberg! Don’t mind the locals. This is hell for them, but for you, it’ll be heaven! Fleshy fleshy Heaven!”

Zoidberg eyed the robot and his swishing tail. He burbled softly, his facial tentacles rippling in sensuous rhythm. He had to admit he liked what he saw.

“Bender lost a bet, Zoidberg! You’re the payment. I’m the Robotic Prince of Darkness but you got nothing to fear from me.”

“Oh, well, that’s fine, then.”

“Come with me, my handsome crustacean.”

They went through the red door and ended up in a boudoir full of red pillows, flaming signs, a window looking out onto the Damned, all of whom were suffering in perfect unison. It sounded like the world’s sexiest clam mating song.

“You like what you hear?” Robot Devil asked. “I had them set the torture settings just right!”

“It reminds me of home. I’m going to start filling up a clutch with eggs any moment now!” Zoidberg breathed.

“Let me help you with that,” Robot Devil offered, his grin showing jagged sharp teeth.

He approached Zoidberg and before they knew it, they were kissing; Robot Devil’s tongue entering Zoidberg’s mouth while his facial tentacles wrapped around the Devil’s face, a couple of them snaking along the tongue itself. Metallic moans mingled in with soft erotic burbles as the Devil quickly stripped Zoidberg’s clothes off, revealing his hot-red exoskeleton. For Zoidberg’s part, he simply clamped his claws onto the Robot Devil’s arms, causing him to hiss.

“Oooo I LIKE a bit of pain! Your claws are perfect for that!”

“How’s this going to work? I can’t even figure out a human, let alone a You,” Zoidberg panted.

“Have no fear!” The Robot Devil exclaimed, looking down.

Zoidberg followed his gaze and saw a giant metal cock shoot out of his body just below his torso, expanding outwards like a telescope. Zoidberg gasped. He whooped with excitement.

“It’s glorious!”

“Have I told you how much your whooping gets me excited!?” The Robot Devil shuddered with pleasure.

They attacked each other, kisses everywhere, facial tentacles sliding all over the Robot Devil’s face and neck, down his torso as the Robot Devil tickled Zoidberg’s head, occasionally touching on his tentacles with quick little tender strokes. Before they knew it, Zoidberg was on his knees, moving his tentacles up and down the Robot Devil’s cock with a surprising amount of dexterity.

“Damn, I knew there must have been an advantage to flesh AFTER ALL!” The Robot Devil moaned with glee.

That was enough of that, though, since they were both feeling ridiculously hot, and Zoidberg slowed down, burbling with an extreme eroticism neither of them knew was possible. He turned around and got on his knees, presenting himself to the Robot Devil. The Robot Devil wasted no time, plunging his hard metal cock into Zoidberg, using his internal temperature control to make it nice and warm for him.

Zoidberg immediately began to; “Whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop—” As the Robot Devil fucked him with wild abandon.

“Robot Hell yeah!” The Devil screamed. “The whoops, whoop for me! Whoop for me!”

“Whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop!” Zoidberg could do nothing else!

“I could do this forever!”

“Whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop!”

It didn’t take long. Metal cock ramming clam ass, a match made in Robot Hell, and Zoidberg felt his body vibrating, ready for that release. And suddenly, there was a long-drawn pain-pleasure scream emitting from Zoidberg’s mouth, his tentacles flapping wildly.

“Whoop-whoop-whoopwhoopwhoopwhoopwhoopWHOOPWHOOPWHOOOOP!”

A sac of fluid burst open. The Robot Devil grunted with immense pleasure as Zoidberg’s back arched from the heat of his cock before he slid off and flumped to the floor. There was heavy breathing. There were sighs. There was a telescope cock whirring as it retracted.

There were soft burbles and metallic moans again, much gentler now as the Robot Devil laid down next to Zoidberg, pressing his cold metal arm to his asshole to help cool it down. And they spent the next few minutes simply kissing; Zoidberg’s tentacles caressing the Robot Devil’s face right before the Devil lit a cigar, took a drag and exhaled with relief.

“Better than the Oyster Clam’Up’n’Cram, eh?”

“Well, there were no oysters, but the rest? Definitely.”


End file.
